All We'd Ever Need
by fOrEnSiC-123
Summary: A songfic for Lady Antebellum's song, All We'd Ever Need


**A/N: This is a songfic to All We'd Ever Need by: Lady Antebellum. I was listening to it the other day and it totally sruck me as a perfect B&B song, hense why I wrote this songfic. I would recommend listening to the song, but it's not necessary. I know it's a little (well kind of a lot0 out of character at the end, but it's because the song was ending and I thought it was a nice way to wrap it up(: ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer:  Bones is on my Christmas list, but as of now I don't own it or Lady Antebellum's son All We'd Ever Need (Kind of depressing isn't it?).**

_Boy it's been all this time_

_And I can't get you off my mind_

_And nobody knows it but me_

Brennan sat on her couch late at night thinking. Thinking about Booth. She couldn't remember how long it had been since Booth had constantly been popping into her head, but it hadn't stopped. She kept it to herself though, trying to work it out logically and rationally.

_I stare at your photograph_

_Still sleep in the shirt you left_

_And nobody knows it but me_

Brennan glanced at the framed picture of her and Booth. She loved being able to always see his smiling face so close next to hers. She pulled her favorite pajamas: a shirt of Booth's he had left a while back. She breathed in his familiar scent and in the oversized shirt she felt safe, protected, and it just felt right. It was her little secret.

_Everyday I wipe my tears away_

_So many nights I've prayed for you to stay_

She sat on her bed and tears trickled down her porcelain cheeks. This happened too often, no matter how irrational it was. She cuddled into Booth's shirt silently hoping, wishing, he felt the same was about her as she did about him. Hoping he would make the first move and say something, anything.

_I should've been chasing you_

_I should've been trying to prove_

_That you were all that mattered to me_

She regretted so much. She should have been more open about her feelings. She should have gone after him instead of waiting for him to go after her. She regretted the fact that she never even tried to show him how much she cared about him, that she cared about him more than anyone else in the world.

_I should've said all the things_

_That I kept inside of me_

She thought about all the things she kept inside; all those times she wanted to tell him how absolutely handsome he looked, how he was the most caring person she'd ever known, how he was a wonderful father, how he was the best partner anyone could have asked for, how much he's changed her, and how much she loves him.

_And maybe I could've made you believe_

_That what we had was all we'd ever need_

She thought maybe if she told him all those things then, despite how in the past she insisted that love was just a chemical reaction, he would believe that she truly did love him with all her heart. She wanted him to believe they were perfect together the way they were, and it was enough to make them happy.

_My friends think I'm moving on_

_But the truth is I'm not that strong_

_And nobody knows it but me_

Booth sat in his apartment with a beer, just thinking. All of his friends figured he'd given up on Brennan, but the truth was that he could never stop loving her, no matter how hard he tried. No one really knew how he truly felt, how much he loved her. He couldn't move on.

_And I've kept all the words you said_

_In a box underneath my bed_

_And nobody knows it but me_

He could remember all her words in that beautiful voice, and kept them in a safe place in his heart. He kept all the newspaper clippings and pictures of them, but nobody knew he had them and treasured them so much.

_But if you're happy I'll get through somehow_

_But the truth is that I've been screaming out_

Booth knew that as long as Brennan was happy he could stay just partners if she didn't feel the same way. Her happiness was more important. Still, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get rid of his feelings. He just wanted to let it all out.

_I should've been chasing you_

_I should've been trying to prove_

_That you were all that mattered to me_

He knew how should have gone after her. He should have tried harder to show her even more how much he cared about her. He wanted her to know that she mattered the most in his life and he cared about her deeply.

_I should've said all the things_

_That I kept inside of me_

_And maybe I could've made you believe_

_That what we had was all we'd ever need_

He wished he had told her everything he kept to himself. He wanted to tell her how beautiful she was, how caring, how he thought it was cute when she was rational, how she was by far his favorite squint, and how much he loved her. He thought that maybe if he would have said all those things, she could ignore her rational side and believe it. They had all needed to be happy. He had to let it out. He got into his car and started driving.

_I should've been chasing you_

Booth knocked on Brennan's door, determined to tell her how he felt. He couldn't hold it in anymore.

_You should've been trying to prove_

_That you were all that mattered to me_

"Bones," Booth looked concerned when she answered the door, "Why are you crying? I hate to see you cry." His hand caressed her cheek and his thumb wiped away her tears. She fell into him for a hug.

_Oh you should've said all the things_

_That I kept inside of me_

"Booth," Brennan sniffled, "I have to tell you something. I know it's irrational and you probably don't feel the same way, but I have to tell you."

"Bones I have to tell you something too, but let me go first ok?" Brennan nodded into his chest and looked up and their eyes met.

_And you could've made me believe_

_That what we had girl_

_Oh that what we had, what we had_

"Bones, you don't have to say anything, but I have to tell you. I can't keep it bottled up. I know we aren't compatible, and I know if you felt the same way I would know, but-"

"Booth," Brennan smiled nervously, "What is it?"

Booth sighed deeply. "I love you Bones." Brennan froze. She was shocked. Booth quickly said, "Well I'm sorry Bones. I guess…. I guess I'll just leave now." Booth turned to leave when Brennan grabbed his arm and turned him to face her. Her lips crashed against his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Booth held her close. When they broke the kiss, Brennan smiled, "I love you too Booth. I thought you would never feel the same way. I now it's very irrational and-"Booth cut her off with a passionate kiss.

_It was all we'd ever need_

_It was all we'd ever need_

**I hope you liked it!! PLEASE review! I love reviews! :) **


End file.
